


与光同行

by cherry8424



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Kudos: 3





	与光同行

我赶去啜饮永恒的光辉，身后黑夜，身前是白昼，愿我能拔地高扬翅膀，永远永远地追随太阳。---------金钟云

金钟云睁开眼时，周围早已不是嗜血厮杀的战场，破败的盔甲堆砌在屋子的角落，金钟云想要上前拾起他的盔甲，却被厚重的锁链困在了原地，他这才发自己的双手双脚都被锁链锁在了身后的巨大石板上，究竟发生了什么？

金钟云的头隐隐作痛，七日之前他领命捉拿叛逃作乱的大天使崔始源，率领队伍沿着叛军逃离的路线追逐，经过了七天七夜的厮杀，两方都遭受了极大的损失，金钟云记得，就在他和崔始源对峙时自己突然感受到一股强烈的光，然后便是头痛欲裂，他对这场战役最后的记忆便是崔始源那双澄澈的金瞳了。

金钟云环顾四周，灰暗的屋内除了屋顶上一个透气窗再无其他的出口，这是一个全然陌生的环境，他与崔始源相识百年从不知道对方还有这样一个盘踞之地。金钟云不禁嘲笑起自己，哪怕结识百年，自己终究是不够了解他，否则也不会为敌。

开门的吱呀声传来，崔始源缓缓的走了进来，手里拿着一个杯子。  
“你醒了。”  
“放了我，跟我回去，我向主神求情，或许还能饶你一命。”  
“我为什么要回去？”  
“你这样是不对的！”  
“那什么又是对的呢？主神就一定是对的吗？”  
“崔始源！”金钟云握紧了拳头想要给这张他看了百年，此刻却极其陌生的脸一记重拳，但是最后却只是换来锁链的哗啦作响。  
“喝了它。”崔始源捏住金钟云的下巴将手中杯子里的液体灌进了他的口中，金钟云还没来得及抗拒，液体就顺着喉咙流进入了体内，甜涩的感觉让他有些不舒服，他用力咳了起来，崔始源也只是眯着那双金瞳，眼含笑意的看着他。  
“你给我喝了什么？”  
“一会你就知道了。”  
“你究竟为什么要这么做？就因为主神砍了生命之树吗？崔始源你要不要这么幼稚！”

“我早就跟你说过，我们一定会成为敌人，而我将会拥有大量追随者。等到那个时候你们就会失去我，但是世界终将是我的，而你也是我的。”崔始源的金瞳闪过光芒，曾经主神赐予他的金瞳是希望可以用圣洁抵御他与生俱来的偏执和强烈的占有欲，但是现在澄澈的金色越发的深邃，所有的圣洁庄严都在他率领三分之一天使叛乱时消失殆尽。

狂乱的杀虐与占有才是他骨子里最根深蒂固而又无法抹去的存在。

“不可能，你永远不会拥有世界，而我将永远效忠主神和我的信仰。”金钟云说话的声音有些发抖，他的身体开始有了异样反应，浑身想爬满了蚂蚁一样瘙痒，尤其是后背翅膀的位置更是开始酸痛，酸痛感逐渐变成胀痛，从肩胛骨一直蔓延全身，金钟云额头上逐渐布满了细密的汗珠。

“看样子，要开始了。”崔始源慢慢靠近金钟云，手背抚拭了他头上的汗珠，轻轻略过脸颊，最后停在白皙的后颈处，“你应该知道天使和他的翅膀是可以剥离的，你说过，信仰就像萤火虫，在黑暗中散发着光芒，那么现在就让我成为你的黑暗吧，我倒是想看看你那所谓的光芒。”

崔始源说罢，握住了金钟云身后的羽翼，手腕作力干脆利落的扯下了整个羽翼，瞬间，数缕光芒包裹了灰暗的屋内，鲜血顺着洁白圣穆的羽翼缓缓滴落，崔始源挥了下手将剥离的羽翼悬在了空中，无数金色的细沙从天上落下，落在金钟云的伤口上，瞬间便结了痂，片刻后，原有的伤口就恢复成了原本白嫩的肌肤。

洁白的羽翼悬挂在空中，刚好挡住了屋内仅有的通风口，唯一的光芒此刻也被严严实实的挡在了羽翼背后。

崔始源抚摸着长好的伤口，没有了羽翼的金钟云，整个后背都裸露在空气里，崔始源的手抚摸在光滑白皙的肌肤上，他将脸贴在金钟云的背上，轻吻着腰窝处由于之前征战而留下的疤痕。原本瘙痒的身体由于崔始源的触摸变得更加难耐。

“你究竟给我吃了什么？”

“没什么，原本用于处罚叛乱天使的剥离翅膀原液罢了，还有一些我自己加的其他的东西。怎么？开始有感觉了？放心，我不会让你死的，只是放大了五感六觉罢了。”

金钟云自然知道崔始源说的是什么意思，他瞪大了双眼，满目的不可思议，他没想到崔始源会做到这个地步，但是崔始源眼中的狠绝和嘴角的笑容告诉他，这个人不再是和他并肩作战的那个人，从他们为敌那一刻开始，一切就都回不去了。

“你知道吗？几百年来我幻想过无数次你这具身体，我渴望你，想要拥有你，想要将你捆在我的屋内，鞭笞，吞噬，每次一想到你的口中的所谓圣洁，我都会浑身颤抖，几百年了你就真的毫无感知吗？”

金钟云禁闭着双唇没有回答，他并不是毫无感知，只是他的信仰与责任不允许他吞食这颗禁果。

崔始源猜到金钟云不会回答，他闭上眼睛，轻念了一句咒语，就见悬浮的洁白羽翼从根部开始逐渐染上了黑色。

“这是主神赐予我的审判天使的专属能力，随着洁白的消逝你的神力也会跟着减弱，安东尼奥你终究会成为我一个人的安东尼奥。”崔始源将脸贴在金钟云耳旁，舌尖舔弄着他的耳垂，低沉的声音轻唤着他的洗礼名。

他的手用力的按住金钟云的肩膀，让金钟云跪在他的身前，冰冷丰满的唇覆盖在金钟云炙热的身体上，沿着脖颈一路向下，金钟云的白色衬衣早就被汗水浸湿，鲜红的乳头若隐若现，崔始源一口咬住了乳头，痛感在药物的作用下被放大冲入金钟云的大脑，他紧咬住下唇不让自己发出声音，抬起头用力的吸气，视线刚好对上被悬挂的羽翼。

黑色正在慢慢覆盖整个洁白，就像他少时打翻的墨水，一点点吞噬整张洁净的白纸。

随着黑色的蔓延，金钟云的身体也越来越无力，崔始源的手按在他的手背上他就已经无法挣脱，他无力的跪在崔始源面前，任由着眼前的人肆意玩虐。

崔始源牙齿厮磨着金钟云的乳头，咬住乳尖将乳头拉长，手从怀里摸出一个小夹子夹在了变得更加红肿的乳头上。

金钟云的喉咙中发出轻微的闷哼，崔始源听到声音眼里闪过一丝狡黠，他起身拉扯着锁链将金钟云带起，扯掉了链条，把金钟云以站立的姿势，锁在了巨大的石板上。

金钟云的上衣被汗水浸透，左侧乳头上夹着银色的夹子，眼眶因为痛觉和瘙痒变得通红，体温也因为药物的关系变得滚烫。

崔始源饶有兴致的看着丧失庄重感的金钟云，从盔甲堆里捡起了一把圣剑，将金钟云衣服上仅有的几颗扣子系数剥掉。

剑头紧贴着金钟云的皮肤，从上到下缓缓移动，原本就脆弱的衬衣被轻而易举的划开，满是汗水的肌肤彻底暴露在空气中。

崔始源挑开金钟云的腰带，裤子松垮缓缓滑落，洁白内裤包裹着金钟云最后的尊严。崔始源将剑丢到一旁，从腰袋里拿出一个银色的金属球，然后低下身将金属球放在金钟云的阴囊滚动，金属球的温度极低，触碰的瞬间金钟云不禁倒吸了一口气。

“这可是特别为你准备的，你可以好好享受，带着你的信仰用心享受。” 崔始源边舔弄着金钟云的耳垂，边低声说着让金钟云羞耻感倍增的语言。

冰凉的金属球滚动从阴囊到小腹反复滚动，刺激着他滚烫的肌肤，金钟云紧咬着嘴唇，害怕流出一丝嘤咛，“你看你都流血了，我帮你。”崔始源说着将金属球塞进了金钟云的口中，金钟云这才发现金属球的两侧竟然还挂有细小的链条，链条环过他的脸颊，将金属球严严实实的塞进了他的口内。

崔始源用舌尖舔净了金钟云嘴角的鲜血，终于脱下了金钟云的内裤，握住他的阴茎抚摸了起来，原本就被刺激过得阴茎反应变得更加剧烈，任由金钟云怎么控制都无法压抑他体内迸发而出的情欲。

金钟云的阴茎在崔始源的手中变得越来越大，崔始源扣弄着马眼，前列腺液不受控制的向外涌出。粘腻的液体流在崔始源的手上，崔始源松开了红肿的阴茎，将液体抹在了金钟云的后穴口，一个透明的柱状体不知道什么时候出现在崔始源的手中。

它沾抹着粘液，轻轻的在金钟云的穴口按压。金钟云瞪大了双眼，呜咽声开始从喉咙中发出，他无法看到他身后正在发生的事情，只有酥麻的触感不断扩大并席卷全身。

窗外突然飘来吟诵声，唱诗班的歌声逐渐响彻在阴暗的屋内。崔始源停了下来，看了一眼金钟云，走到他面前蹲了来，“好听吗？”  
崔始源托着脸闭着双眼仿佛在鉴赏歌声，可是手中却还拿着沾着粘液的假阳具。“你不是最喜欢唱诗了吗？我还记得你弹奏竖琴的样子，很美，很圣洁。”崔始源睁开眼睛，又恢复到了之前调笑的模样，“和现在完全不同。”

吟诵的歌声回荡在屋内，熟悉的经文不断传入金钟云的耳中，金钟云看着空中的羽翼，眼圈逐渐泛红。

崔始源起身从腰间抽出了一条软鞭，那是他第一次征战，金钟云送给他的礼物，鎏金色的外皮正陪衬他的瞳色，金钟云怎么也不会想到这根鞭子今天会以这样的方式，使用在他的身上。

崔始源走到金钟云的身后，用大腿轻而易举的分开了金钟云的双腿，软鞭末梢轻轻划过金钟云挺立的阴茎。不由得让他呼吸一滞，未知的恐惧充满大脑，情欲却因为药物难以抑制的在双眼蒙上了一层薄雾。

崔始源握住软鞭不断在阴茎上骚弄，另一只手则将假阳具推进了金钟云的体内。

身体被撑开的疼痛感，渗透在每一个毛孔之中，汗珠从金钟云的额头滑落，混杂着眼泪一起滴落在地面上，崔始源没有进行下一步动作，他从身后揽过金钟云的头，他亲吻着金钟云的脖颈，耳垂，脸颊，眼角，每一寸的肌肤都留下了他的痕迹。

他的手掌在金钟云的腿根摩擦，手腕上的皮质腕带不时的触碰着金钟云的阴茎，粗糙的手掌不断摩擦着滚烫，欲望就像一千只蚂蚁一样爬满全身，金钟云感觉到他的肠液渐渐开始分泌，浸润着插在后穴的假阳具，疼痛感逐渐转变成了充实。

这种转变让他从心底产生了恐惧，他作为主神麾下首席大天使，掌管着千军万马，肃穆圣洁是信徒们给予他的最高赞赏，可此刻，他一丝不挂，口中和后穴都被填满，身体在情欲的撩拨下泛起了暗红色，眼角残留着泪痕，阴茎兴奋的挺立在空气中，吻痕布满在光滑的肌肤上，红肿的乳头上还夹着银色的乳夹，他就像一个荡妇一般开放着身体迎接着崔始源的下一个动作。

金钟云看着半空中已经半黑的羽翼，想要偏过头却无法动弹，一根细小的光丝缠绕在他的脖子上，挂在上空中硬生生的扯着他的头颅，好让他正对着他的羽翼。

崔始源取出了金钟云口中的金属球，津液沾满了球体，从金钟云的嘴角流了下来。

“别乱动，好好看着你的信仰。”

话音刚落，崔始源就抽动起了金钟云身体内的假阳具，“啊……”突如其来的抽动让金钟云叫了出来，听到自己的声音，金钟云的屈辱感再次袭来，他想要祈祷，但是祈祷词到了嘴边，却无法开口。

崔始源再一次抽动了假阳具，将物体推到了更深处，冰凉的物体仿佛触碰到了内脏，金钟云仰起头又一次大声的叫了出来。

崔始源再次拿起软鞭落在了金钟云的穴口，软鞭缠着假阳具一同进入了金钟云的身体，从未有过的刺激感裹挟着痛感冲刷着金钟云全身，眼泪再次被带了出来，屈辱感、快感不断交替，金钟云的身体仿佛就要裂开。

但是崔始源并没有停下来给他喘息的机会，他迅速将软鞭抽出，再次拍打在他的穴口。金钟云无法控制的叫了出来，自己的声音加剧了他的屈辱感，同时也提升了快感，假阳具不断抽出进入，软鞭在阳具每次退到穴口时都打在穴口上，不时的摩擦着穴口粘膜，阳具又不断冲击着前列腺，金钟云张大了嘴大口的呼吸，试图平复着一波又一波的快感，但可惜并没有用处，在崔始源不断碾压着敏感点的刺激下，金钟云颤抖的射了出来，白浊的液体落在肮脏的地面上，和半空中近黑的翅膀形成了鲜明的对比。

金钟云全身疲软，被锁链拉扯着强行站立，手腕被磨得发红，身上也到处都是崔始源留下的鲜红吻痕，崔始源拿出了假阳具，红肿的穴口吞吐着透明粘腻的肠液，一阵空虚感竟然从金钟云的心底徐徐绽开。

崔始源揉捏着被鞭打的发红的臀瓣，将肠液涂满了整个臀部，他将手指伸进穴口，被撑开的穴口毫无阻碍的迎接了他的探入，他按压搅动着手指摸索到深处的敏感点，重重的按了下去。

金钟云的身体一颤，高扬着头大声的叫了出来，酥麻感一股一股的窜上来，金钟云再也无法压抑住这种原始的天性。

崔始源抽出手指揽着他的头与他亲吻，舌头粗鲁的闯入金钟云的口中，狂虐的侵袭着他的唇舌，手摸索着被乳夹蹂躏的通红的乳头，揉捏按压了一会突然重重的将夹子拽了下来。

金钟云已经不知道现在的痛感是因为药物放大，还是因为欲望被释放的原因，乳头的胀痛还没来得及消化，一根滚烫粗大的柱体就顶在了金钟云的后穴口，和假阳具不同，他甚至可以感受到跳动的滚烫。

‘’不……”金钟云的声音嘶哑，他用尽力气也只能发出默不可闻的声音，他最后的尊严在崔始源的冲撞下被彻底摧毁。

粗大的阴茎重重的打在了金钟云的敏感点上，后穴被完全撑开，剧烈的疼痛让他的眼泪再次迸裂而出，铁一样的阴茎一寸寸摩擦着他的肉壁，反复进出，每次退出几分，继而又重重的撞击回去，一次又一次，异样的快感慢慢浮起，金钟云原本因射精后疲软的性器竟然再次抬头。

崔始源扶住金钟云的臀部，缓慢而有力的抽插，龟头不断冲破温暖的肉壁，直直的击打在前列腺口，阴囊撞击在穴口不断发出肉体相撞的啪啪声，金钟云的嗓子变得嘶哑，只是张大了嘴不断的呼吸，缠在他脖子上的光丝在光滑的颈部勒出了一条血痕，在白皙的肌肤下尤为刺目。

崔始源的呼吸也逐渐变重，他握住金钟云的腰抽插的速度越来越快，接二连三的连续撞击让金钟云的四肢有些麻木，身体的所有感知仿佛都集中在后穴。情欲不断积累，累积到顶点击退了他的屈辱，他不自觉的扭动起腰肢，微微抬起臀部配合着崔始源的挺动，崔始源的顶弄越来越深，一次次的深顶打在金钟云的敏感点上，他拍打着金钟云的屁股，啪啪的响声混杂着肉体相撞的响声，生理和心理双重的屈辱反倒增添了一股异样的爽感。

金钟云的穴口不受控制的痉挛，崔始源的龟头挺进了最深入，紧紧的顶弄着前列腺口，金钟云胡乱的叫喊着，却只能发出最微弱的声音，射精感再次袭来，金钟云在崔始源的猛烈撞击中全身发抖的再次射了出来。

崔始源的嘴角挂着得逞的笑容，眼神里流露着餍足的神情，刚射完精的身体十分敏感，崔始源轻轻一动就惹的金钟云全身发抖。崔始源满足于金钟云臣服在自己身下的感觉，他近乎疯狂的再次挺动，金钟云被顶的身体一次次波动，终于在不知道多少次后，一阵滚烫冲进了金钟云的体内。

阴茎在金钟云的后穴内抖动了几下缓缓退出，白浊的液体混杂着肠液从穴口溢出，泥泞不堪的后穴被操弄的难以闭合，只好反复吞吐着精液和肠液，画面极尽淫靡。

崔始源整理好衣物走到金钟云面前，金钟云的眼角还留着泪水，口水挂在嘴角上和流下眼泪混在一起，干净的脸上此刻脏乱破败，毫无一点圣洁肃穆的天使之姿。

崔始源收回了光丝，金钟云的头终于低了下来，他轻抚着金钟云的发丝，轻柔的吻着他眼角的泪痕。

“你总说主神是你的光，你要朝着光奋力前行，可你明知道我本就是黑暗之子，为什么还要与我亲近，就为了维护主神那虚假的仁慈吗？”

金钟云虚弱的没法再回答，脑海里沉寂着百年的记忆，他记得崔始源被带回来时就与众神之子不同，他冷峻的模样，他身上黑暗气息，和主神唯独赐予他的金眸。

金钟云怎么也想不起自己为什么会和他成为挚友，也想不起究竟是为什么要与他亲近，一切看似合乎其理，但是却又毫无源头。

他自以为清醒的活了几百年，受着信徒拥戴了几百年，但是原来最混沌的却是他自己。

身体原始的欲望冲开了长期禁锢的麻木，被情欲支配的肉体带来的巨大的舒适感是他从未体会过的。

崔始源的脸贴在他的脸上，他能感受到对方的呼吸，气体打在脸上的感觉是那么真实，远比几百年来的触碰更加真实，意志模糊中他仿佛听见崔始源轻声说了一句“我多想成为你的光。”

接下来的几日在这个狭小的屋内，金钟云不知道承受了多少次占有，他除了喘息再没有力气做其他的反应，意识里最后一个画面是有人冲了进来，继而就是一场兵荒马乱，黑色的羽毛从天空中飘落，整个意识沉入浓烈的黑暗之中。

不知过了多久，金钟云才睁开了双眼，眼前的洁白有些刺目，他环顾四周是他熟悉的卧室，他叫来了佣人打听战况，原来战争已经结束，叛乱者皆被压回关进了禁闭室。他整整昏睡了七天，昏暗屋内的一切就像是一场梦，但是手腕上和脖子上的红印却提醒着他，那并不是一场幻梦。

他坐在窗前看着外面的晴空，一切仿佛都回归于平静，一根黑色的羽毛落在窗前，金钟云将他拾起，握在了手心里。

崔始源被关在不见光的禁闭室等候着主神的最后审判，他毫不恐惧，也没有半点悔意，他始终带着骄傲的深情，一如一个胜者一般的傲然。

门外突然传来杂乱声，大门被用力的踢开，强烈的光照射进来，金钟云站在那束光里，白色的铠甲上满是血迹，与背上的黑色翅膀达成了一种诡异的和谐。

他砍断了崔始源身上的锁链，把手伸向了崔始源，崔始源接过金钟云的手，紧紧的握着。

他们扇动着巨大的翅膀，朝着背光的方向肆意的飞去。

身后黑夜，身前白昼，如果我去不了你的白昼，那么我便要将你拉入我的黑夜，永生永世，无法逃离。——崔始源


End file.
